Homewrecker
by KeeBee
Summary: After a hard days work,Ichigo wants nothing more than to wind down with hot tea and television. After his boyfriend relays a message from the man's father,all of Ichigo's pent up frustrations boil over and he takes all of his frustrations out on Grimmjow. The end result happens to come in the form of catastrophic coitus. GrimmIchi. Yaoi.


**Hello all! I've been gone for a flaming hot second and I apologize for that. A lot as been going on and I haven't been in he writing mood for a while but I am now so I may as well start updating, right? Anyway, this is just a one shot so, you know, no more after this. Since I've got nothing more to say, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I wouldn't be so damned broke if I did.**

* * *

He let out a shaky breath and shuddered as he pulled off his black coat that did the opposite of what it was supposed to do for him. It was soaking wet and did absolutely nothing to protect him from the pouring rain. And what the hell was it raining in May for anyway? Texas weather was so fucking unpredictable. Why have seasons if Texas was just going to give its inhabitants the bird and do what the hell it wanted to in the first place?

Honey brown eyes scanned the spacious living room until they settled on a head of powdery blue hair, it's owner reclined back in the lazy boy reading a book. Ichigo let the smallest of smiles tug at his lips at the sight of the silver metal frames perched on the man's straight, practically perfect nose. That smile fell when he realized he was still supposed to be mad at the blue haired ape. With another heavily irritated sigh, the redhead trudged into the kitchen for something warm to drink.

He knew that he should probably take a shower first, given that everything on him from his longish orange hair to the soles of his feet, was soaked to the core but he really wanted something to drink first. He sighed again. Maybe he'd take a shower and then crawl into bed and finish the new season of Orange Is The New Black. Nah, he'd have to get started on that paper that was due in a few days. Another sigh. Life was proving to be more and more difficult for the orange haired man as the days went on.

"Fuck you sighin' for?" A gruff voice called out, startling Ichigo only slightly. The redhead frowned and poked his head out of the kitchen to stare at the back of the bluenet's head. Did he have to be a dick today of all days? Ichigo sighed again, dramatically this time if only to further piss off his lover.

"Well hey to you too, asshole." The oranget greeted, heavy on the vexation. He turned back to making his cup of tea, dunking the little tea sack into the water and staring absently at the marble counter top. He _so_ did not feel like having an argument with the other man. His backside had suddenly become warm as thickly corded arms snaked around his waist. A kiss was pressed on to the top of Ichigo's wet head. _Bipolar much?_ Ichigo thought to himself but said nothing, opting to enjoy the warm embrace.

"Your dad called…" Grimmjow spoke softly,the rumbling in his chest against Ichigo's back,a tingling sensation spreading throughout the smaller man's body. The feeling was lost at the mention of his father.

Ever since Ichigo had come out to his parents at age 18, his father had been rather unaccepting of his sexuality. Isshin Kurosaki had all but raised hell when Ichigo had admitted his attraction to men, starting his 10th grade year when he had gotten a hard on upon seeing his neighbor, an older man named Kisuke, practically naked. That had been awkward for everyone. Ichigo's step-mother, an ebony haired woman named Kūkaku, had almost had to put the man in a chokehold to keep him from lashing out at his only son. That was the day that Ichigo had decided that he was better off not living with his father. He had gone back to Japan to say with his mother, Masaki. He had been searching for his mother in the airport terminal when he had met his boyfriend of now four years. They-Ichigo,Grimmjow and Masaki- had all moved back to America a year later.

"What'd he want?" Ichigo asked tersely. Could he have one day without hearing from his father? He felt Grimmjow exhale softly before he spoke.

"Same shit as always." He snorted derisively. Yeah, he wasn't too fond of Ichigo's father. "'You've corrupted my son. How dare you take my son with you on the path to damnation.' What a load of bullshit." Ichigo had to agree with that as he slumped back into Grimmjow's tight hold on him. It _was_ a load of bullshit. Weren't parents supposed to love and accept their children,flaws and all? Yet here his dad was,disrespecting his son's boyfriend with his frequent and badgering telephone calls. "Stupid son of a bitch…" The bluenet mumbled,face pressed firmly into the top of Ichigo's head.

 _Whoa now._

"Grimm, that's still my dad." Ichigo defended, suddenly aware of just why he had been upset with the blue haired jackass in the first place. Two nights ago, during one of the very rare Kurosaki-Jaegerjaquez family dinners, Grimmjow had made an even bigger ass of himself in front of both of their families. For the _third_ time. Ichigo had dealt with it the first two times but at the third time, he had had enough.

" _Could you please pass the salt?" A very tense Grimmjow had politely asked Ichigo's mother who had smiled warmly and slid the shaker across the table. Grimmjow nodded his thanks and set back to eating in silence, save for the next comment that would be the undoing of the entire night._

" _Could you leave my son alone?" Isshin had muttered, head tilted downwards._

" _Isshin!" That had been Masaki, honey brown eyes wide with disbelief._

" _Dad!" The son in question._

" _Sweetheart."_ _Kūkaku had been surprised by the remark._

" _Daddy!" Sweet Yuzu hadn't expected such a thing. Then again, it_ had _happened before._

" _Seriously, old man?" Karin, peeved as always._

" _Isshin,really?" Giovanni Jaegerjaquez was far from amused._

" _Isshi'!" Grimmjow's mother, Nelliel._

" _You bastard." And there went Grimmjow._

" _What?" The man of the hour._

 _The atmosphere in the dining room that night had already been awkward as hell without the added awkwardness of such a question._

 _Masaki, though she rarely ever showed it, held a deep disdain for_ _Kūkaku. Not only did the older woman torment Masaki in college, even though they were in the same sorority, but_ _Kūkaku had been at their wedding, scantily clad in a revealing little black number that left nothing to the imagination. To make matters worse, she acted as if she had no idea why Masaki would hate her, though she was the reason Isshin had filed for divorce._

 _Karin had been on the same boat as her mother, instantly disliking the woman because of the way that she had barged into their lives demanding to be treated like their mother. It had taken Yuzu some time to completely warm up to_ _Kūkaku. Though she didn't fully trust the woman, it was not in Yuzu Mai Kurosaki's character to hate or even dislike anyone._

 _Nelliel and Giovanni Jaegerjaquez had met Isshin and Masaki in college when they were taking a trip to Rome and had been friends ever since. When Isshin divorced Masaki, it had put a strain on his relationship with the Jaegerjaquezs and that had been tense in itself._

 _So there they sat, nine of the ten_ _people in attendance that night, the tenth had stepped outside to take a call, all with different personalities and mixed feeling towards at least one person in the room._

 _Giovanni and Isshin headed the ends of the long applewood table. Kūkaku and Masaki sat beside Isshin. Kūkaku on his right, Masaki on his left. Awkward, right? There had been an empty seat beside Masaki for her fiancé, Ryuken, the one out for a call. To the left of the empty seat sat Karin and beside her was Nelliel. Grimmjow had been seated to his father's left beside Ichigo. Yuzu sat between her brother and step-mother, Kūkaku._

" _You wanna repeat that?" Grimmjow had practically growled. He had ignored his father's hand on his shoulder and Ichigo's hand atop his own. The bluenet had tried his damnedest to keep his mouth shut the entire night, against all of Isshin's comments, for Ichigo's sake but Isshin had pushed the envelope with that little remark and he had had just about enough. The elder Kurosaki sat up straight and focused his cold hard gaze on the man who had seduced his son with his lies and his sinful homosexuality._

" _You heard me, boy," he snarled. "Ichigo was fine before he met you. Now he rarely ever comes home to visit. You've brainwashed him!" The fork that had been in his hand had suffered a horrible, deforming fate._

" _Can we not do this tonight, please?" Ichigo stated, not liking the look in his father and Grimmjow's eyes one bit. The whole situation was making him extremely uncomfortable and quite frankly, it was getting on his last nerve. Could they have a simple dinner without going at each others throats?_

" _Ichi, I'm sorry, but hell no." Grimmjow scowled, turning his hand to squeeze Ichigo's. "Who the hell do you think you are? Ichigo's a grown ass man,_ _I didn't brainwash him. He could have said no and left whenever the he wanted to but he didn't. You wanna know why he don't come back here often? Because his dad's a fuckin' lunatic bible thumper who tries to dictate every single fucking thing his kids do!"_

" _Grimm' calm down, son. It's not worth it," Giovanni reasoned, his grip on his son's shoulder tightening. He knew for a fact that things could get really ugly if Grimmjow had lost all of his patience._

" _No, let the boy speak. He clearly wasn't raised well enough to know better than to speak to his elders this way." Isshin smirked with little humor. Nelliel looked from her husband to her son, then to Masaki with apologetic tawny eyes. Yuzu and Karin had been taken aback by the testosterone fueled debacle._

" _The fuck d'you just say?" The bluenet barked. He stood roughly from his chair, sending it backwards with a screech across the hardwood floor. That was it. "You can talk all the shit about me that you want but say somethin' else about my upbringing and I swear you'll wish you'd never met me."_

" _I already wished I hadn't met you the moment my son claimed he was a homosexual." That had set Grimmjow into motion. He had rounded the table with the speed of an enraged panther and had had his hand fisted in the front of of Isshin's dress shirt when someone spoke._

" _Grimmjow, if you hit him, you and I are done," Ichigo piped up. He too had stood from his seat as he looked pointedly at his lover. He hadn't meant a word of that but it got the blue haired man to stop,didn't it? Grimmjow's once fierce gaze had softened as he turned his head to face his boyfriend._

" _I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. Did I miss...something?" Ryuken had asked the second he re-entered the strained atmosphere that the dining room held._

" _Yes, Ichigo was just about to break up with this little faggot." The rest of the night hadn't gone too well after that. Grimmjow had indeed hit the elder Kurosaki, much to Ichigo's dismay. The Jaegerjaquezs had left shortly after that with Nelliel apologizing the entire way out. It was safe to say that they would not be having another get together in the near future. Masaki had left with the twins subsequent to a heated argument about "what an ass" he had been, as the fawn haired woman put it. Ryuken had carried the twins' bags to the car,expressing his discontent through his silence,inwardly vowing to never return to his fianceé's ex husband's home. Karin and Yuzu hadn't spoken their father out of sheer embarrassment and the man had chalked it up to "being seventeen."_

 _Ichigo and Grimmjow had left together without speaking to one another,let alone Isshin. They hadn't really spoken to each other until a day later when Ichigo had lashed out at the brute for getting a parking ticket. That had ended in Ichigo's departure to his best friend Shuuhei's house for the night. The oranget hadn't really been upset about the parking ticket but all of his previous anger had been bubbling up inside of him and he had left before he could make matters worse. Now here they were, a day later and he was still not over the entire event._

Ichigo turned in Grimmjow's hold with a slight struggle and tilted his head up, intense brown eyes mirroring the cornflower blue ones staring back at him.

"I know he's still your dad but you know damn well he's been difficult since you and I first got together." The taller man rebutted. He was right of course but that didn't mean that he had to go and call his boyfriend's father names. Ichigo frowned.

"Okay, yeah, but that's still my dad. How'd you like it if I called your dad a stupid son of a bitch the night he decided he wanted to fight me after your mom kicked his drunk ass out a month ago?" Ichigo inquired, a fine orange brown arched questioningly. Giovanni and Nelliel had had an argument over something that Ichigo couldn't make out due to the elder Jaegerjaquez's slurred speech. Nelliel had ended up taking him back but that was not the point. He couldn't wait to hear what the other man had to say.

The corners of Grimmjow's mouth pulled downward as a scowl set in on his face. He signed heavily, mint tinged breath fanning over the shorter male's face causing him to momentarily forget why he was man. Until his boyfriend spoke again.

"You know he didn't mean it." A long pause. " He was just….upset." Grimmjow defended. Ichigo scoffed, not caring if he offended the bluenet. It _had_ ,in fact, offended the bluenet.

"And? You didn't get mad at him when he gets drunk and belligerent but when I do it, it's a national crime? Really Grimmjow?" Ichigo seethed, pulling himself from Grimmjow's grip and picked up his mug, walking it back to the microwave. How on Earth was that fair to him?

"You relapsed! _That's_ why I got mad at you!" The bluenet shouted. Ichigo stilled and turned swiftly on his heel to face Grimmjow, a look of hurt and anguish etched onto the oranget's face. Ichigo could tell by the regretful look on Grimmjow's face that he had wished he could take back what he had said.

They hadn't spoken of that part of Ichigo's past in so long that he had almost forgotten about it. Almost. That is,until the blue eyed asshole had brought it back up just to hurt him. Brown eyes hardened as he gripped his mug tightly.

"I lost my job, you dick. Do you know how much that job meant to me or do you not even care?" Ichigo bit out angrily, jaw clenching and unclenching almost painfully. He couldn't believe he had brought that back up. He really couldn't.

"Are you fucking serious, Ichigo? Of course I care. Do you honestly think tha-"

Shut the hell up." He muttered quietly. So quietly, in fact, that the other man had almost missed it. "Did you forget that _you're_ the reason that I lost my job in the first place?" A rhetorical question. Grimmjow knew full well he was the reason Ichigo had been fired from his job at the modeling agency. He knew that the man loved modeling as much as he loved Grimmjow himself. Doubling as a photographer had made the job that much better. "Remind me again, Grimmjow, who was it that stormed in during Tier Hallibe l's photoshoot and started a fight with her brother?" He quipped, staring at Grimmjow's form retreating into the livingroom. "Who tore up thousands of dollars worth of equipment that came out of my paycheck? Huh? Who, Grimmjow?"

"Ichigo, cut it the fuck out!" The bluenet bellowed, back still to the other man. He couldn't bear to look at his own boyfriend knowing that he had been wrong for throwing that in his face. He had stormed into RURI IRO demanding to speak to Ichigo and in the process, his fist and the face of the blonde bombshell's brother had gotten very well acquainted. That event in itself had outraged the entire staff and had gotten Ichigo personally fired by Yumichika Ayasegawa himself.

"Excuse me?!"

CRASH

Purple porcelain shards littered the carpeted floor beneath the spot on the wall where Ichigo's mug had been hurled and ultimately exploded. Grimmjow whipped around to find Ichigo in the process of stalking back towards the cabinets to retrieve a stack of plates.

"Cut it out, huh?" He snarled, flinging a pristine white plate in Grimmjow's direction,giving Grimmjow mere seconds to move out of the way until the plate collided with the wall, followed by another. "Did I tell you to cut it out when you started throwing your ex's shit out way back when. No, I let you chuck his shit out of the window." There went another plate. He stopped trying to hit Grimmjow after the fourth plate and had instead been transfixed on taking his anger out on the wall,sending plate after plate hurdling through the air in an unrelenting barrage.

"I didn't mean it like that." The bluenet dumbly defended. He was awestruck. He and Ichigo had known eachother since they were in diapers and he had never seen Ichigo this riled up before. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Ichigo had gone back into the kitchen to grab more dishes. The redhead almost walked past him when Grimmjow grabbed his wrists,sending the dishes to the floor in a heap of broken glass and porcelain.

"Will you chill out? The fuck is wrong with you, Ichigo?" He asked,concerned blue eye searching the shorter man's face,finding only one emotion. Pure anger.

"What's wrong with me, he asks?" Ichigo chuckled humorlessly. He wrenched his wrists from the other man's tight grip. It would probably bruise later but he could honestly care less. Ichigo faced Grimmjow with his hands balled up at his sides and huffed out a large breath of agitation before bringing his fist up to punch the hard chest in front of him. Grimmjow grimaced and clenched his chest with his hand but said nothing.

"I've worked twelve hour shifts at the nursing home, a job you _know_ I hate, it conveniently started raining on the way home." He pulls at his damp clothes for emphasis. "I'm tired as fuck, I'm cold and wet and I want sex but you've been an ass since the fight with my dad and that's a complete turn off."

"That's it?" Grimmjow asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Ichigo was sexy when he was angry. So he was sexually frustrated, was he?

"Did you listen to word I just said?" The orange haired man had nearly shouted. Was Grimmjow really that dense. He clenched and unclenched his hands, flattening them on the sides of his sides before he brought them up to shove Grimmjow into the island behind him. Grimmjow's blue eyes widened in shock as he struggled to keep himself upright. He failed, of course. Ichigo stood in front of him, red in the face, chest heaving. As quickly as he had been shoved, Grimmjow had recovered and snatched the younger man up by the front of his shirt.

"You tryna die tonight, you little shit?" He sneered, bringing his face closer to Ichigo's until their noses touched. They were both huffing now,chests heaving, eyes shimmering brightly as they stared at one another.

"Try me, Big Blue." Ichigo leered, tilting his head up to nip at Grimmjow's chin. The taller man growled lowly in his throat and connected their lips, reveling in the faint moan that the action drew from Ichigo. Slim,strong hands trailed up and over the smooth, firm muscles of Grimmjow's abdomen before ghosting over the tops of his shoulders to rest at the base of his neck. The bluenet grunted when a handful of his blue hair was gripped and parted his lovers lips as his tongue found its way into the other man's mouth, swallowing the pleasured moan that Ichigo let loose when Grimmjow harshly kneaded the pliant flesh of the redhead's ass. The older man pulled the latter as close as they could possibly get and turned to press Ichigo into the counter.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and emitted a long,keening moan when hot lips connected with the side of his neck. Grimmjow slipped his leg between Ichigo's and pressed upwards, forcing a strangled moan from the redhead as he rocked his turgid erection against the solid thigh pressed into his groin. Ichigo slipped his cold hands beneath his lovers fitted white shirt and flattened his palms flat against Grimmjow's warm back. His bottom lip was sucked into Grimmjow's hungry mouth as he allowed himself to succumb to the long overdo treatment. When the bluenet bit his kiss swollen lip and tugged, he drug his blunt nails down the smooth tanned flesh of Grimmjow's back and smirked in triumph at the hiss that the action received.

"Ah,shit." He breathed. He needed Ichigo right now. They hadn't been intimate in weeks and all of the pressure was building up to tolerable levels. His hands slipped into Ichigo's soaked, teal scrub bottoms into his briefs to cup his hot, pulsing member, thoroughly enjoying the debauched and arousing noises that Ichigo was making.

"Grimm. Uhn,God." The redhead moaned, gripping Grimmjow's shoulders as the man's warm hand began indolently stroking his cock. Ichigo nipped, sucked and kissed his way up to Grimmjow's ear, leaving red, angry bite marks in his wake before tugging on and sucking the soft lobe into his hot mouth. "Baby,please." He whispered lustfully,the hushed words arousing Grimmjow to the point of no return.

That had done it.

Ichigo knew full well that that bedroom voice of his did naughty things to Grimmjow's libido. A thickly corded arm swept across the counter top,the items atop the counter immediately replaced with the redhead's flushed body. A soft gasp was elicited when cooking utensils were pushed off of the counter, straight the floor. Ichigo looked down to see napkins strewn everywhere, brand new kitchen items clattering against the floor, flowers out of the vase. The consequences of Grimmjow's hasty,sex-driven actions were left all over the place.

"Grimm, those were from my mom." Ichigo whined as a hot, wet tongue traced the lines of his abdomen. Grimmjow was not paying the other man any attention. Well, to his words anyway. He was interested in his body. _Mm,that body._ Ichigo was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. He was muscled and firm in all of the places that mattered. Speaking of things that mattered… The look on the oranget's face nearly made Grimmjow cum on the spot. His misty brown eyes were half closed, eyes downcast as he watched Grimmjow litter his stomach and pelvis with bite marks and open mouthed kisses and he moved lower and lower to that blessed area that he knew Ichigo wanted to be touched. His tan skin was pinkening the more aroused he became and Grimmjow had the urge to lick every single inch of this man's skin, starting with his freckled face. But back to the task at hand though...

"Ain't nothin' more overrated than material things,Ichi. Now hush and let Daddy work." Grimmjow murmured with a sly smirk,his lips ghosting over the small letter "G" tattooed on the left side of Ichigo's pelvis. He grinned when Ichigo's breathy laughter broke the silence.

"You did _not_ just call yourself Daddy." Ichigo chuckled, followed by a swift intake of air as his bottoms were lowered and his erection sprang free, hitting his abdomen with a faint slapping sound. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight of the thick,heated member. He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's clothed thigh and hooked his leg over his shoulder.

"Just remember that you were to one who called me Daddy first." Ichigo answered with a light laugh and a drawn out moan with warm lips wrapped around the head and sucked softly before pulling away to kiss Ichigo's inner thighs. He bit the sensitive skin and laved over the spot with his tongue. He waited to take him into his mouth until he'd done a little bit of exploration down there. Ichigo had always been extremely responsive, especially when it came to those gorgeous long legs. Grimmjow could get hard just watching Ichigo's legs move when he walked, he swore. He licked the base of his cock and up and down the entire shaft, rolling his around all sides, reveling in the noises his love made and the firm grip of the hand in his hair. He kissed and licked the tip once he worked his way up the sides and then slowly took a little bit at time inside his mouth. He took his time descending on the throbbing member in his mouth, undulating his tongue on the underside, drawing moan after moan from the man above him.

"Ah! Grimmjow, yeess." Ichigo keened, clenching and unclenching his fist in Grimmjow's hair. He flattened his hand in that head of blue when Grimmjow have his cock a long, hard suck, and raked his nails across the man's scalp. _God,the man was good._

Grimmjow continued his toe-curling pace until Ichigo's keel dug into his shoulder and the hold in his hair tightened. He use his tongue to swirl around the tip and shaft a little just slowly and steadily enough to keep the momentum going.

"Grimm!" Ichigo cried out when he spilled himself into Grimmjow's mouth, which never stopped sucking until Ichigo came down from sex high. Ichigo didn't miss a beat. The moment Grimmjow's soft lips left him, he launched himself from the counter top and into the man's lap. His hands and lips never stopped moving. He ran his hands over the man's shoulders, down his arms, up his neck and into his silken hair. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's chest, paying special attention to the capital "I" over his heart. The redhead smiled at that. He rolled his hips and ground down into the hard cock below him and grinned at the deep moan that he received.

Grimmjow sat up and sank his teeth into the long tan column that was Ichigo's neck. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside the other man like...yesterday.

"Bedroom. Now." Ichigo mumbled against Grimmjow's lips before fulling kissing him. At this point, Grimmjow wasn't sure he could wait until they got into the bedroom. He nodded and lifted them from the ground and maneuvered around the mess on the kitchen floor.. Ichigo's hips never stopped their ministrations. That wasn't making Grimmjow's predicament any better. In fact, it was making it rather _hard_. _Fuck the bedroom._ He thought before pressing Ichigo into the wall.

"Grimm, the room." Ichigo breathed, clutching the hair at the base of Grimmjow's neck.

"Mn, not gonna wait." A sly smirk pulled at the corner of the redhead's mouth. Grimmjow hadn't been this eager to fuck him in a long time and Ichigo would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit excited. "Turn around." The taller male murmured against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo never faltered. He unwrapped his legs from the other man's waist turned to place his hands against the wall, legs shoulder length apart. Grimmjow licked his lips. Seeing Ichigo in such a prone position made him want to do the dirtiest things to him. He lifted the back of Ichigo's slightly damp shirt and placed open mouth kisses down the man's back. He lowered the scrub bottoms that hugged the redhead's ass and laved over the small dimples in his back. Grimmjow grinned. _He loved dimples._

"Jow,hurry..." A breathy moan escaped through Ichigo's kiss swollen lips. His fingers dug painfully into the wall in front of him as he tried to stay grounded. It was hard to stand because of the position, chest touching the wall with his back arched, and the way his toes were curling; it was all he could do to keep from falling and ruining to moment. He opened his mouth to moan again and two fingers touched his lips,tracing them lightly, almost sucked them in almost hungrily and the taller man uttered a low growl at the suction.

 _The things that mouth could do._

Once his fingers were properly lubricated, Grimmjow removed them and lowered his hand to pressed against Ichigo's puckered entrance the readhead pushed on the fingers that applied that sinful pressure, Grimmjow pulled his hand away. The bluenet chuckled at the soft, almost agitated whine that answered his actions. Ichigo stamped his foot on the ground and that had only served to make Grimmjow want to tease him more. His boyfriend was just too cute sometimes.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked, warm breath fanning over Ichigo's neck, causing goosebumps to rise up on the younger man's skin. Grimmjow bit his lower lip at the sound of Ichigo's labored, eager breathing. He could tell how much the younger man wanted this.

"You're being an ass," Ichigo grumbled petulantly. If Grimmjow wasn't going to give him what he wanted then he would gladly participate in a little self-love session, pride be damned.

"So what, you want me to stop?" The bluenet teased.

"No,just….Ugh.I hate y-ah shit.." A long,slick finger worked its way into Ichigo's tight hole sliding in and out at an agonizingly slow redead pushed pack on that finger and moaned softly for his lover to add another finger, to which the man happily obliged. "Uhn, yes." He moaned as the fingers sensually stroked his walls. In. Out. Slight curve of the fingers. In."Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow had already been harder than a college final and that last husky utterance of his name had pushed him over the edge. He removed his fingers from Ichigo's warmth and lowered his gray sweatpants just enough to free himself from his confines. He put his right hand on the wall next to that head full of orange hair and leaned forward, pressed his lips against the back of Ichigo's neck and lined up with that puckering pink hole.

Ichigo's brown eyes almost rolled when that blunt heat pressed against his entrance and pushed lightly. His hips shook as Grimmjow thrust into him from behind, the initial penetration forcing a loud moan from the younger man. _Oh,God._ He had wanted this for so long.

"I've barely even touched you and you're being loud already." Grimmjow husked with a proud smirk,left hand gripping the shorter man's waist. His fingers were still wet from prepping Ichigo's entrance but that didn't stop him from getting a good grip and thrusting completely inside. The oranget's back arched, trying to get his lover a little further inside. They were just getting started and he already needed more.

The blue haired man was leaning over Ichigo, trying to catch his breath. The younger man was so tight and warm around him. The moist walls were contracting, desperate for more stimulation.

"I'm gonna move." Grimmjow whispered to his boyfriend as he bit the shell of his ear and Ichigo whimpered in response. Grimmjow had always started with a noticeably quick pace. Ichigo was never really prepared for it and always found himself whimpering and moaning and crying out in surprise.

The redhead balled his fist up and pounded it against the wall with such fervor that it rattled the pictures that had been hung up for years. The force had even been strong enough to knock down the photo of their first trip to DisneyLand.

His body was on sensory overload, and tears were starting to well up in the corners of his eyes. The feeling of being filled to capacity after such a long absence of intimacy was immensely overwhelming.

It didn't help that he could hear Grimmjow groaning above him.

His legs and lower body had gone limp. The only thing that kept his body up was Grimmjow's strong hold on his waist. His hands were trying desperately to cling to the wall, a slapping noise filled the hallway. He was fighting to keep his eyes from rolling in the back of his head. He was going to cum.

"I-Ichi." Grimmjow groaned in a husky tone coming from deep in his chest. Ichigo's eyes went half massed as he felt his release coming. Grimmjow took his right hand from the wall in favor of gripping both of his hips, thrusts now deeper and more powerful than they had previously been.

"Mmn-ah! God yes!" He could feel Grimmjow throbbing inside him as his movements became erratic,signaling his impending release.

"Ichi-…" He didn't finish getting the name out as he came, slamming back in with each spurt.

"Ahhh, Grimm, Grimmjow, shit!" A string of pleas fell from his lips as Grimmjow thrust into him. He came hard, not caring if his release got on the walls. He would clean it up later. They collapsed on the floor panting. Ichigo was shaking, his ass now numb and his body sensitive.

"Next time you tease me like that, I'm gonna kill you." Ichigo breathed with little heat behind it. Grimmjow chuckled softly and kissed the soft skin behind Ichigo's left ear, loving the chill that it sent down his boyfriend's spine.

"Shut up. You loved it." He teased as he pulled Ichigo into a kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Ichigo hummed softly and fisted his hand in the back of Grimmjow's soft blue hair. Without breaking the sensual lip lock, he shifted to sit in Grimmjow's lap. A smirk pulled at the other man's lips. "Don't start something you can't finish, Ichigo." He rumbled after he pulled out from the kiss.

"Who says I can't finish?" The redhead goaded. Strong hands gripped Ichigo's thighs as Grimmjow lifted them both from the floor. Ichigo grabbed his boyfriend's strong shoulders and leaned forward to steal a kiss before something over his shoulder caught his eye. His mouth fell slack and his eyes widened as he took in the catastrophic scene behind them. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with that at the moment. "Grimm, we're really gonna need a maid to clean up this mess we made." Grimmjow turned around, hands still on Ichigo's smooth thighs and smirked in satisfaction. Something about making a mess of the house while subsequently making a mess of Ichigo just made his ego swell.

"No need to be ashamed." He husked, licking a wet trail up the side of Ichigo's neck as he squeezed his ass. "Nothin' wrong with breakin' things." He turned on his heel and took Ichigo up to their room for a much anticipated second round.

* * *

 **And that's that. This was very very loosely based on a song called Homewrecker by Travis Garland and I've actually been fussing with it for a while. I still don't like it as much as I thought it would but, whatever. Leave a review, please :) By for now!**


End file.
